


There's a light and it's all for Sam

by ifllamascouldfly



Series: 21 wincest fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cold, Dorks, FTM Sam, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sick Sam Winchester, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifllamascouldfly/pseuds/ifllamascouldfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam gets sick, he gets quiet, and Dean gets a little sappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a light and it's all for Sam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lannium (infinite_diversity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_diversity/gifts).



> For Kat, who has been waiting patiently for the sick Sam fic I promised her ages ago. Title based on a lyric from 'Breathe' by Rhodes.
> 
> Send me prompts! For details go to [this post](http://tangerinellama.tumblr.com/post/115212043162/the-april-thing).

When Sam gets _really_ sick, he gets quiet. Not just the kind of quiet where he doesn’t talk because his throat is sore and his nose is stuffy and his head hurts too much to think, but the kind of quiet where he burrows into his blanket and hides his face in his pillow and slows his breathing down to soft little shallows breaths.

 

Sam is pretty quiet right now.

 

He’s been wheezing for ten minutes now, all wet and terrible sounding, and he’s leaning against the passenger side window, wrapped up in a coat and the blanket Dean gave him twenty miles ago that they’re both pretending doesn’t exist.

 

Dean decides to stop for the night when Sam’s coughs start to sound like a fucked up chainsaw, because wow, that kind of noise should not come from a human being. Sam sits up a little when Dean parks the car in a motel parking lot.

 

“We’re stopping?” Sam sounds terrible, all hoarse and ‘I gargled gravel for fun this morning’.

 

“Yeah, I’m tired.”

 

“I could drive.”

 

Dean almost laughs because yeah, sure, he’ll let Sam drive when he’s hardly able to catch his breath between coughs and sneezes. Not.  “Nah, let’s just stop for the night. I’m beat.”

 

Sam slumps down in his seat, and he makes this defeated little whining sound that’s only made more pathetic by the whistling of his attempts at breathing.

 

“Sam, come on.”

 

“Don’t wanna.”

 

“Well you’re not sleeping in the car, boy wonder.”

 

“It’s comfy.”

 

“Your back won’t thank you in the morning.”

 

“ _Dean_.”

 

“ _Sam_. Come on. I’ll let you have the first shower.” Dean pokes Sam’s shoulder, and bites back a smile when Sam whines and tries to bat his hand away.

 

Sam sighs, all fucking heavy and melodramatic. “Too tired.”

 

“I could join you.” And, okay, yeah, he definitely deserved the hand pushing his face away.

 

“Ugh, you’re disgusting.”

 

“You love it. Come on.”

 

Sam sinks even further down into his seat until only his eyes are peeking over the top of the blanket, and his voice comes out muffled. “I’m not gonna move, I’m gonna live here for the rest of my life. I’ll be a car hobo.”

 

Dean tugs at his brother’s hair until he looks up, and grimaces when Sam coughs right into his hand. “Yeah, well, I don’t want a sick stinky sasquatch in my car, so we’re gonna have to get to the room, and you need to get your binder off.”

 

“ _Dean_.”

 

“Nope, no arguing. Sick days are no binder days, you know that.”

 

“Ugh. _Fine_.”

 

“Try and sound a little more enthusiastic, Sammy, I think the pep rally missed you.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“I know you do.”

  
Dean totally does _not_ laugh when Sam throws his blanket at him, because _ew, germs_ , except Sam’s laughing, and he sounds like a rusty engine, and Dean can’t keep the smile off his face.


End file.
